


Out of the Ashes

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Ben, Mythology References, Phoenix Rey, Phoenixes, Unsafe Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Kylo Ren is beholden to Master Snoke, who has tasked him with hunting down the legendary Phoenix. But when the Phoenix undergoes a transformation and allows herself to be caught, will he be able to go through with it?Reylo Monster Week//Day 4: Mythological Creatures





	Out of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm still on that monster week bullshit. I know very little about phoenixes and I read exactly two paragraphs on Wikipedia to prepare for this one-shot. I also did a little research on underwater sex and though it is pretty unsanitary depending on the body of water and it can fuck up your pH... let's pretend since Rey's a mystical being the rules don't apply to her. ;)

_ The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see: raw, untamed power...and beyond that, something truly special... _

 

The words echoed in his head during another bout of fitful sleep. His sandals were torn and rusty, and his waterskin was nearly dry. The barren Jakku desert promised no water sources for the foreseeable future, and he was no closer to accomplishing his task. Master Snoke had promised if he could but find and capture the prized Phoenix, he would have his freedom. Freedom, and fortune-- a fortune that could carry him to the farthest kingdom, never to look on his master’s horrible face again.

 

He had seen only glimpses of the creature, her beautiful garnet feathers shining in the stark sunlight. Kylo liked to think of the majestic bird as a female-- she was far too lovely to be anything but. An animal like that deserved to be free, to fly as high as her whims might take her. But it was Kylo’s freedom or hers, and he knew which was more important. Still, it had been several days since he’d last seen her, and he wondered now if he had lost her trail.

 

Rolling over on his weather-beaten mat, he tried to fall back to sleep. It was of no use, though, and he sat up running his fingers through his long, dark hair. If he were a soldier, he would fight and die with honor, preferably in a glorious battle. However, in his current state, he was little more than Snoke’s errand boy-- a thought which disgusted him to his haughty core. These were the thoughts running through his brain as he was suddenly interrupted by a musical screech on the evening wind.

 

The Phoenix flew overhead, her beak and feathers appearing silvery in the bright moonlight. Her eyes were knowing, focused on him. He thought, if the rumors were true, she could probably kill him where he stood. A part of him felt it would be just as honorable a death as in battle. Her elegant beak opened, and she released another terrifyingly beautiful cry, one that filled him with an emotion he couldn’t quite explain. She flew low and he swore the plumage of her tail brushed him ever so slightly as she passed. He couldn’t tell if she was beckoning him to follow or taunting him.

 

Something deep inside him chose to think the former. He gathered up his meager belongings and chased the fair creature until dawn. When the sun rose, hues of violet and pink splashing the horizon, he saw her at last. She was sprawled in the middle of an oasis, beak dipped low to drink the fresh water that was there. Maybe this was a dream and he was slowly dying of heat stroke, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The Phoenix was truly magnificent. Her red feathers sparkled like rubies in the early morning light, and he could see hints of indigo and azure on the underside of her wings. Her proud chest popped in shades of chartreuse. Up close, it was clear to see that her talons were razor sharp.

 

He truly must be crazy… or brave… or stupid. One of the three was certainly true. However, as he unfurled his net to try to capture her at last, the strangest thing happened: she burst into flames. The tongues of fire reached high in the sky as the beautiful bird burned, fast and hot. He had to stumble backwards to escape the scorching heat. When it was over, she had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes. He felt a lump in his throat as he mourned the loss of this gorgeous creature. And what would he tell Snoke?

 

Then, as he watched, the ashes started to move. The smoke still rose from the freshly burned pile, but he could clearly see a hand start to appear and and pull itself from the heap. Bit by bit, more tan skin was revealed until he was looking at a woman-- a beautiful woman. She was completely naked and covered in ash. Even so, she was resplendent, perhaps even more so than when she had been the magnificent bird.

 

Completely enchanted by her, he found himself moving in her direction, his net long forgotten on the ground. He had no need for it anymore. “Are you alright?” It was a silly question; he didn’t even know if she spoke his language.

 

“I am. I have been reborn-- it has been a long time since I have taken this form.” She stepped closer to him, a graceful hand reaching out to touch his face. She was not ashamed of her nakedness. “A human form is only chosen when a suitable mate is near.”

 

He was utterly transfixed. “A mate?”

 

Her lilting voice taunted him. “You don’t think you caught me on your own, do you? I let myself be caught.”

 

“But I haven’t actually captured you.”

 

“No, you haven’t,” she mused, eyeing his discarded net and his threadbare tunic. He knew how he must look. “Would you like to?”

 

Kylo blinked dumbly several times. Surely he was hearing her wrong. This mystical being wanted a union with him? What had he ever done to deserve something like this? “I would… yes, I would very much like that.”

 

She wrapped a toned arm around his neck, stepping up on her toes to reach him. He found it funny that he was taller than she-- mostly because he felt so small in her presence. “Good. I have chosen you Kylo Ren, because after months of observing you, I have seen the light you hold inside. It calls to the light within me.” She pressed her lips to his and the world melted away.

 

It could have been minutes, hours, years… he wouldn’t have known, nor would he have cared. Their mouths fused together, tongues caught in a lurid dance. She tasted like ash and the promise of new life, like honeysuckle and pomegranate-- everything Kylo could have wanted. That’s how he knew. His allegiance was to her and her alone; Snoke was but a distant past now. When they broke apart for air, he smoothed her hair back from her face. It was soft and shiny, auburn in color. “I feel it, deep within my bones. I am yours now.”

 

“You can call me ‘Rey.’ Since I have taken this form, I will live with you the rest of your mortal life and age just as humans do. When you pass beyond the veil, I will fall to the flames again, only to be born in another form. If you accept our union, we will consummate and then it will be done.”

 

“Rey,” he breathed. A shudder of a laugh escaped him. “How fitting. Then, you should call me by my true name, Ben.”

 

She held his hands in her own, the heat between them increasing with every moment. “Do you accept this union, Ben?”

 

Her voice flooded his insides-- making him feel warm, accepted, loved. He could hold nothing back from her. “I do.”

 

A smile broke across her face. It was as bright as the early morning sun, and he would gladly burn up in her orbit. “Good. Let us clean ourselves off, shall we?” She guided him to the nearby pond of the oasis and watched as he disrobed before her. A hum of appreciation left her lips as her eyes wandered over his sculpted body. She placed her hands on his chest and traced the lines of his muscles. “I have chosen well.”

 

If this was a dream, Ben prayed to all the gods that he would never wake up. This ethereal beauty wanted  _ him _ , and he would give her everything she desired. “You honor me, Rey. With your presence alone.”

 

She led him into the water, the coolness of it relieving their fevered flesh. “Tell me, Ben, if you had caught me while I was still a bird… would you have turned me over to your master?”

 

His hand cupped some water and poured it over her shoulder, watching as the ash washed off her skin. Then he threaded his fingers in her hair and let his forehead rest against hers. “I don’t think I would’ve been able to. I wouldn’t have let him harm you. I know that for certain.”

 

“Mmm, I didn’t think so.” Her arms came out of the water to wrap around him once more. “We were meant to be together, you and I. It would have happened regardless.”

 

He believed that. Perhaps it was part of the cat and mouse game he’d been playing with her for the past few months. He never meant to capture her, because then it would be over. He would have missed the chase, missed her. Enraptured by her words and the gleam in her hazel eyes, Ben didn’t bother with talking but covered her mouth with his own. Her legs twined around him and he spun them around in the water, which was deep enough to cover their nakedness but shallow enough for him to stand comfortably. She bucked against him, and if he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now. Once more had her apex brushing the tip of his manhood and they both gasped at the contact. “Rey,” he growled as her breasts pushed up against his naked chest. He’d had other women, the kind in brothels that his master paid for a few times a year to keep his focus intact. Never had he wanted someone this way who also wanted him.

 

“I need you inside me, Ben. We must consecrate our sacred union.” She writhed against him, and he could feel his body sing in response. His desire was her pleasure, so he snaked his hand down between them to rub at the sensitive spot atop her entrance-- the one the whores had taught him can make a woman scream. She moaned as he played with her, thrusting herself against his fingers for more. “Please,” she whispered.

 

When he could take it no more, he pumped himself a few times before easing into her. She was more than ready, but he was large and they both grunted as he worked his way inside until she was fully impaled upon him. “You are so small,” he mused with a smirk on his lips.

 

“And  _ you _ are so large.” Her nervous laugh turned into a moan halfway through as he began to move. 

 

The water presented a challenge, but they soon found a rhythm they both liked with her bucking her hips to meet his, thrust for thrust. The splashes from their movement sounded obscene as they lost themselves to each other, her head thrown back in ecstacy. 

 

“Faster,” she urged him as she planted her hands on his shoulders to try to get better leverage. His hands came down to squeeze her bottom and push her harder down and up his cock. She was nearly wailing now and Ben knew they were both close.

 

“Come for me, my goddess,” he whispered as one of his hands moved to her front again, stroking her sensitive bundle of nerves and making her breath come in ragged.

 

She came with his name on her lips, shuddering around him as he followed her into bliss, pulsing her full of his seed. As their breathing returned to normal and he withdrew from her, she ducked below the surface, wetting her hair. Then she did the same to him, baptizing him in the water of their union. They were one now, and there was no going back. She ran her fingers through his raven hair as he floated in water, more at peace than he’d ever been. “Where shall we go, my love?” Her voice was tender and sweet. Rey was as much his now as he was hers and the thought filled him with hope.

 

He would never return to Snoke. Of that much, he was certain. “As long as you’re with me, we can go anywhere.”

 

“Lovely. There’s so much I’ve yet to see.” They rose out of the water together, letting the sun dry their skin before dressing. Since she had no clothes, he wrapped her in his blanket and put his tunic back on. They could purchase clothes in the next town.

 

This was how they became nomads, never settling in one place. For Rey, there was so much she wanted to see; and for Ben, he wanted to give her everything. Still, all she seemed to need was him as she made abundantly clear night after night. Sometimes when he was deep inside her or licking her senseless till she fell apart, he would call her “my Phoenix.” It brought her to the edge much faster than she’d ever let on, but oh how she loved it when he spoke to her so.


End file.
